This invention relates to a sunflower butter or spread and a pretreatment process of the sunflower kernels, meat, meal or products thereof. These products are superior in quality to conventional peanut butter or peanut spreads and may be processed to achieve a smooth and creamy texture, a regular style, or a chunky or crunchy style. In the specification and claims, the term "sunflower seeds" includes sunflower kernels, pearled kernels, cut kernels, meal and the like.